This study was designed to determine the pathophysiological abnormality in patients with orthostatic hypertension. Methods will include measurement of arteriolar responsiveness to norepinephrine, determination of alpha-2 adrenergic receptor function by binding of triatiated yohimbine to platelets, and in vitro responsivenesss of segments of excised saphenous veins to norepinephrine.